


Sense8 Autistic Headcanons

by carrionkid



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, autistic characters, autistic headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really self indulgent but everyone in the cluster is autistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense8 Autistic Headcanons

**Riley** : 

  * She stims by listening to music/singing, rocking back and forth, and fiddling with her necklaces. 
  * She actually has a chewy pendant for when she’s stressed out. she can be very literal and superstitious. 
  * Her headphones are very comforting and help block out noise. 
  * She loves DJ’ing but the sensory environment is very overwhelming afterwards, hence why she has migraines after her shows. 
  * She goes nonverbal sometimes, like at the graveyard. 
  * She has a special interest in music.



**Will** : 

  * His morality is very black and white; he views things as either good and bad and adheres to the rules because they’re comfortable. 
  * He is unintentionally blunt because he doesn’t always know what is or isn’t appropriate to say. 
  * He is hyperempathetic for people who are hurt or in danger, like Sarah or Deshawn. 
  * He loves the sensory input of the city, at least the sounds of the city. If it’s too quiet his head and his hands start to ache and he gets restless. 
  * He stims by pacing and by working out; he loves the routines, the repetition and the rhythm he gets into.



**Capheus** : 

  * He stims by bouncing, clapping, and flapping his hands. 
  * He echoes from Van Damme movies, and has a special interest in Van Damme. 
  * He can also be very literal. 
  * He’s very in awe of the world, because of the way he experiences sensory input. Everything is very bright and beautiful and there are so many different smells and textures and tastes and he wants to experience them all. 
  * He’s very blunt about the bad in the world because he’s experienced it first hand.



**Wolfgang** : 

  * He’s very literal and blunt. 
  * He’s so bad at maintaining facial expressions, he never knows how to express what he’s feeling. 
  * He comes off as cold and uncaring but Felix knows otherwise. 
  * He’s very selfless when he cares about someone, his empathy is low unless he cares deeply about someone, like Felix or Kala. 
  * He doesn’t really have any (visible) happy stims because his father and his uncle stifled them. 
  * He probably stims by singing, but doesn’t realize that it’s stimming. 
  * He taps his feet and bounces his legs. 
  * When he’s upset, he chews on his fingers and pulls at his hair; he tries his best to keep his meltdowns quiet because of his abusive father and uncle. 
  * His special interest is locks and safes and etc., probably. 
  * He echoes from conan a lot and uses it to communicate feelings verbally, by using appropriate lines from the movie. 



**Kala** : 

  * She’s not very good with social skills, she totally didn’t pick up on Rajan flirting with her until he gave her SO MANY FLOWERS!! which was a very nice gesture but the smells of all of them combined was just Too Much. 
  * She loved the weight of her wedding outfit, the pressure was very nice to her. 
  * She’s hyperempathetic for everyone and everything, and really can’t contain her emotions. They display plainly on her face without her even realizing it’s happening. 
  * She stims by singing, dancing, and also by praying. It’s part of her daily routine to go to the temple and she feels so at peace there that she feels like she can rock and flap her hands. 
  * Her special interest is chemistry.



**Lito** : 

  * He’s a very emotional person. 
  * He’s unintentionally over-dramatic because that’s the only way he can find to express himself. 
  * He’s not good at knowing when he’s hurt someone or said something inappropriate. 
  * He’s a great actor because he had to teach himself how to act neurotypical. 
  * He echoes from his own movies because sometimes those words make more sense than his organic words. 
  * He stims verbally all the time, he makes repetitive noises and claps and pats on his legs. 



**Nomi** : 

  * She’s also been very discouraged by her mother. 
  * She’s started to stim comfortably after she came out and started living as the person she wanted to be. 
  * She likes to stim by playing with amanita’s hair. 
  * She has a special interest in computers. 
  * She speaks in metaphors a lot and uses abstract language to convey emotions, like when she speaks about past experiences and asks people to remember how those felt. 
  * She also stims by spinning in roll-y chairs and bouncing in place. 
  * She’s very touch averse unless it’s someone she trusts, like her girlfriend or the other’s in the cluster. 
  * She’s very blunt and has a one track mind, focused on justice. 
  * Her morals are also pretty black and white.



**Sun** : 

  * She doesn’t know how to convey her emotions very well. 
  * She stims by fighting, the punches are repetitive and calming. 
  * Her reflexes are heightened by her sensory processing. 
  * She’s touch averse. 
  * She’s very blunt and has a clear view of right and wrong, but does see grey areas. 
  * She’s built her life around keeping the promise to her mother. 



 


End file.
